An ever-increasing number of networked users communicate with each other over peer-to-peer user datagram protocol (UDP)/internet protocol (IP) connections as described in Internet Engineering Task Force Request for Comments (IETF RFC) dated August 1980 and any subsequent revisions, and as described in IETF RFC 791 dated September 1981 and any subsequent revisions. As a result, the use of and demand for transmitting information, such as voice, video, and alphanumeric or symbolic text, among the various interconnected networks has significantly expanded. In addition, the introduction of large bandwidth or “broadband” networks has enabled “real-time” communication with many users over network connections as well as provides nearly ubiquitous access to vast amounts of data at any time. Some examples of broadband-based real-time communication include audio/video conferencing, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), and instant messaging, among others. It should be noted that, as used herein, the terms “data”, “data packet”, “packet”, and “packet data” refer to any combination of voice, video, and alphanumeric or symbolic text. Moreover, “real-time” communication refers to communication exchanged between networked users with negligible latency.
Specifically, however, some transmitted data includes sensitive information that requires restrictive access to only those users authorized to receive the information. For example, personal identification numbers, social security numbers, financial statements, or other personal information should be safeguarded against fraudulent or nefarious acts predicated on accessing such information. In like manner, network security is vital to institutions such as corporations, financial entities, intelligence, military, law enforcement and public safety agencies as well as other government agencies.
End-to-end protection of data or “encryption” is one manner for providing security to a network. Illustratively, encrypted data or “ciphertext” is transmitted over the network to a receiver for decryption by way of an appropriate decryption key. As used herein, non-encrypted data is generally referred to as “plaintext” or “cleartext”. In some cases, data encryption is accomplished with one or more software algorithms. In other instances, dedicated hardware data encryption components are implemented. With that said, however, the ciphertext that is sent out by an encryption system might also include non-ciphertext data, for example, due to errors in the encryption algorithms and/or inefficiency in the encryption hardware. Further, to secure data at a “high-assurance” level, the data should be vetted by independent hardware prior to being sent out by the system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method of vetting data.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.